A recoilless rifle is a shoulder-fired weapon and comprises a tubular launcher containing a single projectile for use against armored vehicles such as tanks. A typical unit is over 3 feet long, has a 3-inch bore, and weighs about 15 pounds. It is hazardous both forwardly and rearwardly on firing. Such a weapon is awkward to handle and personnel to be armed with these rifles must be trained to handle them safely and effectively. It is not desirable for personnel under training to be equiped with "live"ammunition, that is, with a launcher containing an actual live projectile. An empty launcher's weight, center of gravity, and handling characteristics are so different from those of a loaded one that training with empty launcher is ineffective.